Highschool
by hpfan123
Summary: Lizzie goes to highschool, wondering what's in store for her. On Lizzie's first day, she meets a cute boy and develops a crush on him. Will he return her affection? Will be LG later! Oh, yeah, accepting characters by review!


Summary: Lizzie goes to highschool, wondering what's in store for her. On Lizzie's first day, she meets a cute boy and develops a crush on him. Will he return her affection?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire!!  
  
A/N: Hey, peepz! I need a title (as you can see), so if anyone has any suggestions, I'd be REALLY thankful! I need more characters in my story, so if you want your character in my story, feel free to review and tell me your charry's name, gender, grade, appearance, personality, and anything else you'd like to add, like who they're going out with, etc. Enjoy the story!  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Beep, beep, beep," sounded Lizzie McGuire's alarm clock. Lizzie emerged from her closet, rushed over to her alarm clock, and quickly shut it off. Normally, Lizzie would not be awake before her alarm went off, but today was different, for today was Lizzie's first day of highschool.  
  
Lizzie had woken up at about 4:00 in the morning, and had been trying on different outfits ever since. She had finally decided on a denim mini skirt and a pink shirt that said 'Hawaiian Babe' in dark pink letters surrounded by flowers.  
  
Lizzie walked over to her dresser and picked up her multicolored brush, untangling the knots in her blonde hair. She pulled her hair up into a simple ponytail, laid down her brush, and picked up a spray bottle of gold glitter. Spraying her blonde hair, Lizzie shook her head, letting the excess glitter float to the ground.  
  
After setting the glitter spray can back down on her dresser, Lizzie pulled a random necklace out of her jewelry box. By chance, it happened to be her favorite: a diamond butterfly on a silver chain. Quickly fastening it around her neck, Lizzie smiled happily at her reflection in the mirror.   
  
After carefully applying a little bit of mascara, eyeshadow, and lip gloss, Lizzie headed downstairs, figuring her parents were already up and making breakfast. The second Lizzie entered the kitchen, Jo McGuire rushed up to her daughter, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, my baby's going to highschool," Mrs. McGuire wailed, hugging Lizzie tightly.  
  
"Mom, calm down," Lizzie said, trying to force her mother off her.  
  
"I've got the digital camera," said Sam McGuire, walking into the kitchen and handing it to Mrs. McGuire. Lizzie's mother quickly snatched it out of her husband's hand and backed off a few feet from Lizzie.  
  
"Smile, honey," Mrs. McGuire took tons of pictures until she was satisfied and Lizzie's cheeks hurt from smiling. She set the camera on the counter, asking Lizzie, "How many pancakes do you want?"  
  
"Just one, Mom," Lizzie said, taking a seat at the table.  
  
"I'll go wake Matt up," Mr. McGuire said, tramping up the stairs. Once her mother had served her a pancake, Lizzie smothered it in maple syrup and ate it, standing up.  
  
"That was good; thanks, Mom," Lizzie waved slightly and walked over to the door, where her backpack was leaning against the wall. "Bye, Mom, I'm going to go meet Miranda and Gordo at Miranda's house." Just as she was about to walk out the door, she heard, "Aw, is the baby going to a new school?"  
  
Lizzie whipped around, glaring at her younger brother, Matt. "Shut it, twerp," Lizzie threatened, then turned around, grabbed her backpack, and walked out the front door. She glanced around their quiet neighborhood before beginning to walk down the sidewalk towards Miranda's house.  
  
Lizzie arrived after a few minutes of walking, and met Gordo and Miranda on the sidewalk just outside Miranda's house. "I can't believe we're going to highschool!" Miranda squealed excitedly.  
  
"I know!" Lizzie replied, walking beside her friends towards the highschool.  
  
"I don't know what you two are excited about," Gordo said, shrugging. "I mean, it's just one grade farther up than eighth grade."  
  
As Miranda opened her mouth to speak, Lizzie interrupted, "Highschool, Gordo, is not middle school. We're older now. It's just," Lizzie paused, searching for the right word, "highschool!"  
  
"Yeah, Gordo, there's probably going to be more clubs and hotter boys," Miranda grinned. Gordo rolled his eyes, and Lizzie grinned also.  
  
"There it is!" Lizzie squealed, pointing at the large building surrounded by sports fields in front of them. Lizzie and Miranda ran to the building, Gordo trailing behind them. When Gordo finally joined them, they headed into the building, and to their lockers, which were right beside each other.  
  
They dumped all the stuff in their backpacks (including their backpacks) into their lockers. "We should probably be getting to our classes now," Gordo said, taking some books out of his locker.  
  
"Yeah, see you at lunch, guys," Lizzie said, waving slightly after removing some books from her locker. She walked down the halls, trying to find her French classroom. As she did, she accidentally bumped into a guy standing in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Lizzie apologized quickly as the boy turned to her. He had spiked golden blonde hair and hazel eyes, and was wearing a Penn State soccer t-shirt and jeans.  
  
"It's okay," the boy, who looked about 17 years old, smiled. "My name's Jordan McKinley, by the way." Lizzie gawked at him for a few seconds before finally regaining her voice.  
  
"I-I-I'm Lizzie McGuire. Um, could you, uh, tell me where the French classroom is?"  
  
"Right over there," Jordan said, pointing to a nearby door down the hall. "Are you a freshman?"  
  
"Yeah, are you?" Lizzie responded quickly, not realizing her mistake until she realized what she had said.   
  
"No, I'm a senior," Jordan smiled, chuckling. "Well, anyways, I should probably be getting to my class. Bye." He walked past her and down the hall just as the bell rang. Lizzie hurried into the classroom Jordan had said was the French classroom, and so began her day.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After a few classes, it was time for lunch. Walking into the cafeteria, Lizzie spotted Miranda and Gordo hanging around the end of the line for the cafeteria food, waiting for her. She hurried over to them, not wanting to make them wait any longer.  
  
"Hi, Miranda, Gordo," greeted Lizzie, getting into line along with her two friends.  
  
"Hi, Lizzie, how have your classes been going?" Gordo asked, grabbing a tray for each of them.  
  
"Great," Lizzie said. "Although I think the teachers are just being nice to us because it's our first day."  
  
"Probably," Miranda nodded, leading Lizzie and Gordo to an empty table.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Miranda, guess what?" Lizzie said, taking a seat, as did Gordo and Miranda. "Today before French class, I met this really hot boy. His name's Jordan McKinley. Maybe he's having lunch now." She glanced around the room, annd pointed at Jordan, who was sitting at a table in the corner with a few guys his age.  
  
"Wow, Lizzie, you actually had the guts to talk to him?" Miranda said as more of a statement than a question. "He is hot."  
  
"I know," Lizzie sighed dreamily, watching her crush's every move. Jordan and his friends seemed to be laughing about something, Lizzie noticed as she started eating her lunch.  
  
"Let's go say hi, Liz. You can introduce me," Miranda pleaded, giving Lizzie puppy-dog eyes. "Please?"  
  
"Oh, alright," Lizzie said, taking one more bite of her lunch before standing with Miranda. "Coming, Gordo?"  
  
"No, thanks, I'll just stay here," Gordo said, watching them saunter towards Jordan.  
  
~~~~~  
  
How'd you like it? I'd really enjoy reviews, a new title, and more charrys! ^_^ 


End file.
